stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
GoyCho
Section 31 | occupation = Starfleet officer | title = Armory officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | image2 = Goycho1.jpg | caption2 = | insignia1 = }} Lieutenant GoyCho was the armory officer aboard the in the late 24th century. He was also able to double in Engineering when necessary. ( ) Technology J3 torpedoes GoyCho was the sole technician for the J3 torpedo technology aboard the Phoenix-X, spending years working on every aspect of them - from deciphering its Dominion origins to finding a way to apply it to Starfleet technology. His time spent on the project was sparring, depending on whether he would be preoccupied with a more important mission or not. GoyCho's progress was monitored closely by Section 31. In 2382, he had finally completed several modifications to the torpedo design. Section 31 then arranged a test between the Phoenix-X and the Tal Shiar vessel, Caterina. Unfortunately, a virus created by both Amp's and Omega's programs had infected the torpedo, thus putting an end to its development. ("Experimentalism", "The 47's") Slipstream torpedoes Both GoyCho and Commander Seifer were responsible for re-engineering the Slipstream torpedoes into the Mark II Slipstream torpedo, in late 2379. They both had recognized a similarity in construct to Transwarp, and thus, created a torpedo that would, in a way, "sling-shoot" an enemy vessel into a distant point in space (instead of harming the ship). The Mark II's would remain aboard the Phoenix-X until being replaced with the Transphasic torpedoes. ("Responsible Delinquent", "Transphasic Meltdown") Quantum torpedoes GoyCho has repaired and reconfigured quantum torpedoes. In 2378, he had taken part in an experimental system that would convert power from a quantum torpedo and use that power within the ship. The test was successful, despite efforts from the Romulans to discredit the system. ("Killing Spree") Jumpers GoyCho would become an expert in fixing the auxiliary space-craft known as Jumpers. He would fix them frequently during the time the Phoenix-X had them aboard the ship. ("Avalon Battlefield, Part II") Friends Lieutenant GoyCho frequently worked with, or brainstormed with, Lieutenant Elly. With her working in the Security department, and GoyCho, in a sense, being the source of the Security department's weapons, they had been able to maintain a stable friendship and successful professional relationship. In 2376, both GoyCho and Elly were instrumental in a defense against a Borg invasion of the ship after spending some time in solitude upgrading phaser rifles. ("The Return of the Borg") In the same year, when the Phoenix-X was decommissioned, both he and Elly were transferred to Deep Space 9. Both shared feelings of discomfort with their new location. They would soon return to their posts on the Phoenix-X when the ship was brought out of decommission status. ("Experimentalism") When the Phoenix-X held a fighting tournament aboard the ship, GoyCho failed to show any faith in the concept of hand-to-hand combat versus using a weapon. He shared this argument with Elly, who held the opposite point of view. Although, GoyCho was made to see Elly's side of things after she had won the tournament and had assisted GoyCho in catching an alien intruder aboard the ship. ("King of the Iron Fist Tournament") Starfleet career Sometime in GoyCho's past, he had a traumatic transporter accident. Though the event was virtually harmless, he had still considered it an accident. At some point in his life before 2376, GoyCho discovered he had lost some molecules during a transport. Ever since then, he hadn't been able to let it go. Fortunately, he was never permanently turned-off from the thought of transporting and would continue to use the transporters to his ends. ("Identity") At one point in GoyCho's past, Commander Seifer had accidentally locked GoyCho in an airlock on Starbase 78. The airlock was nearly decompressed, which would have killed GoyCho. ("Life 2") .]] In 2377, the bottom third of the Phoenix-X was sent back in time to the year 2375. Because the only way to return to their own time was through a small timeship that couldn't take everyone from that vector back-- and also had enough juice left for one last time-jump--, GoyCho and many of the crew were forced to stay behind and wait two years to catch up with the rest of the universe. For this mission, Captain Daniel had appointed him first in command, under Commander Seifer. Their goal was to stay out of the way and not alter the past. Unfortunately, due to an obsession the Commander had in searching for his lost symbiont, GoyCho was forced to take command on several occasions to stop the Commander from actions that were in direct disregard for the timeline. ("Secret Shuttles, Part IV", "Avalon Battlefield, Part I") Back in 2377, during an unauthorized battle between Ceavon ships and the Phoenix-X, GoyCho had taken command of the bottom vector of the Phoenix-X during a multi-vector assault mode. GoyCho's vector was responsible for the destruction of an enemy ship, which resulted in Commander Seifer being overly-impressed with him. ("Loyalties, Part I") A few months later, GoyCho was part of an infiltration team that boarded Breen vessels using cloaking suits. Their goal was to retake the auxiliary space-craft, known as Jumpers, that were stolen from the Phoenix-X in the first place. The mission was successful. ("Jumpers, Part II") In 2379, GoyCho was part of another infiltration team who's mission was to retrieve stolen technology from a nearby Gordarion ship. They had discovered doors similar to Iconian gateways inside the Gordarion ship, where the Gordarions would travel to distant worlds to test out the stolen technologies. GoyCho and the team were successful in retrieving as much technology as possible from these distant worlds, through the doors. ("Occurrence, Part II") In a time jump from 2380 to 2005 Earth, GoyCho joined an away team to the surface on a mission to find a missing Trunks. Upon locating Trunks, he speculated the reasoning for Trunks' mind going crazy. In the end, Trunks had to be destroyed. ("The Timeship") During a fighting tournament aboard the ship, in 2381, GoyCho, with Elly's help, tracked and caught an alien intruder. The intruder was soon let go, when his intentions were discovered to be harmless. ("King of the Iron Fist Tournament") Starfleet service record *n/a - 2376 ~ USS Phoenix-X - Ensign *2376 - present ~ USS Phoenix-X - Lieutenant Personal information GoyCho, along with Ensign Dan, was an avid lover of a food called yak cheese. ("The Links' Traitor") GoyCho was a coffee drinker, of at least once, when, in 2379 he became upset when his coffee was stolen by Doctor Lox. ("Particle Mechanics") GoyCho has been known to have been with many women aboard the Phoenix-X. He has had relationships with Ensign Jineen, Shera, Kayl, and Ensign Gewdeque. ("Retrieval", "Factors of Humanity") He had frequently tried to win Kugo over, but had always come on too strong and thus, was never successful. ("The Return of the Borg", "Killing Spree", "Land Wars", "Halloween Special") The Lieutenant has, at least once, played on the holodeck with Commander Seifer, a 12th century Earth game which involved warring armies on a battlefield. In 2380, when GoyCho indulged in this game, he quickly found he didn't enjoy it. ("Land Wars") Death & rebirth In 2379, GoyCho and many of the crew were killed by ruthless aliens who had boarded the Phoenix-X. He and the crew were brought back to life by a smaller hybrid creature with temporal powers-- capable of transporting GoyCho away, moments before his death, and bringing him into the present. ("Alien Interference") GoyCho's mirror double had a rebirth experience, in which the mirror GoyCho was killed and brought back to life in a similar way. ("Broken Pieces") :The GoyCho of this universe would not know of this. Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, in which Section 31 had taken control of Starfleet-- and that of which the Phoenix-X was part of an active rebellion against this new Starfleet-- GoyCho maintained third officer aboard the Phoenix-X under Kugo's command. ("Secret Shuttles, Part IV") Memorable quotes Appendices Background information *GoyCho was an on-the-fly-created character that remained throughout the series. In several episodes he was a different species: in "Pure Evil", his mirror character was written as a Nausicaan, and in "Retrieval", he was written as an overweight Bolian. Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet_lieutenants